


A Spider in the Snow

by Sumprote



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumprote/pseuds/Sumprote
Summary: Spiderman and Scarlet Witch travel to Arendelle.  Written for Secret Santa fanfic exchange.
Kudos: 2





	A Spider in the Snow

Hey! It’s ya cousin. From Boston. Nah, I’m just plain old Petey Parker, your friendly neighborhood Spider-man. Oop, I probably shouldn’t had told ya my secret identity up front, but hey, it’s what my mentor did. And everything turned out alright for him. Anyways, a few years ago me an’ my pal Wanda got mixed up with some icicle lady in Sweden or something. It all started in mistah Stark’s laboratory…

“Petervich!” a voice yelled over the jamming tunes of the Ramones. Peter’s airpods were ripped out of his ears by a red-clad woman entering the lab. He spun around to face Wanda Maximoff. “Vhy are you doodling? Ve need to vork on ze quantum stablizer!” She urged, gesturing towards with device in the center of the room with two metal arms 

Peter stopped what he was doing and looked down at the product of the last hour. It was a pencil drawing of the Mona Lisa, but the eyes were crooked, her hair was a disaster, and a large mustache grew between her nose and her mouth. “I ain’t a drone,” he muttered to himself. Wanda let go of his airpods and they fell to the table 

Wanda’s eyes glowed an angry red. “We’re doing this for my brother, Pietro. He’s gone and the quantum stabilizer is the only way we can go back and save him. You selfish little boy! How could you be so cold?” Peter casually shoved her away with his left hand. At that very moment, a crimson bolt ricocheted out of Wanda’s fingertips, off the concrete walls, and into the mechanism that Wanda was headed for. There was a whirr, a scream, and the Avenger was no longer there.

In her place was a sky blue orb, swirled with wisps of white. The vibranium alloy arms of the machine spun around the vortex. “Wanda? I’m sorry! ...Wanda?” Peter asked without a reply. “Spidey, you’ve really done it in for yourself today. You pushed an Avenger and now she’s a glowing blob of energy. It looks like you’re saving the Russian- or is she German?” Peter got up from the table and shoved his notebook into his handbag, covering his folded up Spidersuit. Cautiously, he reached out to the bone-chilling field and was sucked in.

***

Scene 1:

A landing on a snow mountain. To the west, the town of ARENDELLE. Rooftops glisten in the setting sun. To the East, an endless expanse of forests under the shadow of the frosty peak.

ENTER ELSA. She is wearing a demure high-collared dress. No skin is left bare- even her delicate hands are gloved.

ELSA trudges through the snow. She looks to the summit of the mountain.

ELSA: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

ELSA sings LET IT GO

WRITER’S NOTE: For the sake of brevity and to avoid a copyright strike from the Mouse, I have decided to leave the rest of the lyrics in this video: https://youtu.be/PYo5e0aJnUQ Now this is a multimedia fanfic. Pretty neat, huh?

ELSA slams the door to the newly formed ice castles. She gazes out upon her new kingdom, an army of snow-capped trees glistening in the moonlight.

ELSA: The snow never bothered me anyway.

A loud thud is heard offscreen. The sound of cracking ice.

ELSA: What was that?

***

Author’s note: I was going to do a Scarlet Witch part, but the last time I touched this doc, democracy was in crisis. At least I have snow to accompany me as I cram to finish this. Enjoy the following:

The sky is a hazy shade of winter, Spiderman thought, remembering the Bangles song as snow swirled around his spinny head. Boom, thoom. Spiderman shivered in his spandex. Boom, thoom. What was that, a cave troll? The superhero rolled onto his back. An upside down snow golem with a pumpkin-orange carrot nose flashed him a toothy grin. Spiderman reclined on his elbows, his head at the level of the monster’s rotund torso.

“AAAAHHH!”, the teenage Avenger screamed. He flipped in the air and flung himself at the snowman, driving his fist into the snowman. Snowflakes blasted onto Spiderman’s face mask. The frozen construct looked down at the gaping hole in his chest and laughed. “Hi, my name is O-” The New Yorker silenced him with a kick that separated the snowball head from its body. “Okay, bye,” Spiderman quipped as his spider-sense tingled from reinforcements.

Spiderman thought he was done with elemental constructs, but it turns out he was wrong. Whoever was coming must be responsible for taking up Mysterio’s magical mantle. As he stood over the body of his enemy, he heard gasps from him and then… singing?

“Go away! go away! you’re not welcome here to sta-ay!”

Spiderman twisted and thwipped a web from his waist. “Take that, you nazi witch!” It wasn’t until the webbing hit the blonde’s mouth until he realized who else was in the ice castle. “Petervich!”, the Scarlet Witch said. “You ruined everything! This was supposed to be a musical and now our Mezzo Soprano can’t sing!”


End file.
